will i ever learn swimming
by DareYouRead
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi were in the swimming pool and Naruto was trying to squeeze Sakura’s boobs but unfortunately Sasuke came in the middle. OH OH what had happened let's read it


TITLE: WILL I EVER LEARN SWIMMING?  
WRITER: DareYouRead.  
TYPE: HUMOR PAIRING: SASUKE /SAKURA RATING: M COMPLETE: ONE SHOT

SUMMARY: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi were in the swimming pool and Naruto was trying to squeeze Sakura s boobs but unfortunately Sasuke came in the middle.(OH OH what had happened let's read it)  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO

AAAHHHHH!! Where is Sakura-Chan what happened her, Naruto screamed on top of his voice.  
Kakashi and Sasuke were also tensed cause Sakura missed her training for two days.  
Naruto was screaming and shouting around the whole training ground, Kakashi gave him a slap and said, You jerk! Instead of shouting and screaming let s go and see Sakura-Chan."  
Oooop s I m so dumb, said Naruto.  
No doubt you are! said Sasuke. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke went to see Sakura.  
While three of them were walking on the road Naruto was as usually shouting, Sakura what happened to you, did someone RAPED! You and are you pregnant Nooo!!! Sasuke and Kakashi both of them slapped Naruto on his cheeks one on each.  
When they reached Sakura s house Naruto s both hands were on his heart, her house was on complete mess! Naruto said with a confident and horrified tone I told you Sakura is RAPED! Sasuke gave him a slap and said, Will you stop your nonsense.

When they reached near Sakura s bedroom Sasuke slightly opened the door, they saw that Sakura was crying kneeling on her bed with both hands on her face, Naruto immediately ran towards her and said in a sad and angrier tone Sakura-Chan I can understand don t worry I will marry you even though you are raped and I promise I will find out that bastard that that, and he started crying, even though Sakura was crying, when she heard this nonsense she became a devilish girl and gave Naruto a super-duper punch on his cheek. Kakashi went out of Sakura s house to pick Naruto.

"What happen Sakura-chan are you okay?" Sasuke said in a worried tone.  
"Sasuke-kun I don't know how to swim will you teach me please?" Sakura said innocently.  
"What for this reason you are crying and why do you want learn swimming all of a sudden?" Sasuke said blankly Sakura cried and said "Ahh! Sasuke you see three days ago when I was very small,"  
Sasuke wondered "This girl is impossible."  
Sakura continued "I went to tenten's house to meet her I went to see her in her indoor pool room there I saw tenten's swimming, she was swimming marvellously.. I mean the way she moves her hands, her legs, her her!"  
Naruto interrupted with his hand on his red cheek where Sakura punched "Hey Sakura are you a LESBIAN watching each and every part of a girl very minutely HUH!!" "You brat! do I look like a lesbian?" Sakura said angrily and again punched Naruto on his another cheek Naruto fled out of Sakura's house and once again Kakashi went away to pick him up.

"So Sakura you may continue." Sasuke said giggling.  
Sakura sadly said " Sasuke I am a healer of Konoha but I also want to become a great swimmer of Konoha please Sasuke will you teach me swimming?" Sakura said pleadingly.  
Naruto once again intrrupted "Don't fear when Naruto's here, I'll teach you to swim."  
Even Kakashi and Sasuke agreed. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next morning, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi arrived at 'Konoha's Indoor Pool' Thank God there very hardly some people. Four of them went to get in their costumes.  
"Oi! where are you coming this is ladies room Naruto." said Sakura.  
"I know but I want to see nude girls you see, please can I come in?" Naruto said sheepeshly.  
Sakura got very angry how dare him! talking about nude girls in front of a girl.  
"So you wanna see nude girls huh! then please do one thing use your sexy-no-jutsu and stand in front of a mirror you dumb ass!" said Sakura sarcastically."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi wore their costumes and came near the pool waiting for Sakura.  
Sasuke was wearing a blue costume (blue underwear) revealing his bare chest and abs! man he's hot!  
Even Kakashi was looking very handsome and Naruto was looking very cute "My my! you have very large penis Sasuke," said Kakashi teasingly.  
Naruto was laughing and as he turned around he's eyes got widden, Sasuke's nose started bleeding,  
and Kakashi simply said "WOOOOOOW."  
There came out the beauty wearing a hot red bikini revealing her curvy waist, Sakura blushed and said "Oi! LET'S START."  
"WHAT! what to start!" Sasuke shocked and said, Sakura angrily said "TRAINING."

Three handsome hunks got inside their pool but Sakura was scared,  
"Come on Sakura don't get scared." said Kakashi.  
Finally she entered the pool, "Gooosh its so cooooool." Sakura said shivering.  
"Okaay! let's start the first step of swimming," Kakashi said happily.  
"Now first hold this pole and take your legs up straight," said Sasuke.  
"Second step remove your upper piece of cloth." said Naruto teasingly.  
Sakura gave him a tight slap and said "PERVERT."  
When Sasuke and Kakashi were training Sakura, Naruto was trying to flirt with Sakura and was slapping him. One hour got over and half of the time went on slapping panted and said "Rest of the training tomorrow," everybody nodded wad went away to change.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX As the days were passing Sakura was improving her swimming.  
"Hey Sakura you are improving your swiming," said Sasuke happily.  
While Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were chatting in the POOL! (pathetic)  
Naruto was acting pensively. He thought "This is the right time to squeeze Sakura's creamy boobs."  
He went inside the water to hold and press Sakura's boobs as he was about to hold hers unfortunately Sasuke came in the middle and Naruto caught his penis extremly tight, Sasuke screamed in pain.  
When Sasuke came to know that it was Naruto, he sat on Naruto's head and Naruto drowned into the water.

Due to swimming Kakashi's mask use to become heavy as it was made from cotton so finally he got fed up and removed his mask to reveal his most handsome and hot face! Naruto who just came out of water fainted and again drowned into the water. Even Sasuke and Sakura were also shocked to see the handsome Kakashi.  
Naruto came back in the present, he was lustfully looking at him, he walked towards Kakashi and said "Kakashi you are so hot I am falling in love with you!" Kakashi's jaw dropped on the edge of the pool and all the water got accumulated in his mouth. Sasuke and Sakura were also shocked to see that Naruto is a GAY (actually he was not but when he saw Kakashi's face he became a Gay).

Kakashi recovered from the shock and starting running away from Naruto, but Naruto won't leave him easily. He also started chasing Kakashi but his thumb ring got tanggled in Sasuke's swimming underwear. Naruto ran so fast that he dragged Sasuke with him unknown to the fact that his hand was in Sasuke's underwear but unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto ran in such a velocity that his underwear got torned into two pieces. Sakura fainted while Sasuke was extremly embarassed b'coz of his huge and large penis.

The owner threw four of them out because they had created a huge nusiance.  
Finally Sakura never learned how to swim perfectly.  
THE END.

THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY - DareYouRead. 


End file.
